Aku Menemukanmu
by sukidesuuu
Summary: AU. terus mencari, terus berlari dan tersadar bahwa aku menemukan apa yang selama ini aku cari-cari.


**Disclaimer: naruto (c) masashi kishimoto.** tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Aku… Menemukanmu.**

AU fiction. sasusaku. ini mungkin bisa dibilang prekuel/side story ya(?) dari every second. Tapi bisa kok dibaca terpisah. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan mampir. Selamat membaca :)

.

.

Kupikir berdiri di antara jejeran-jejeran rak berisi buku tidak buruk juga. Menghilang—atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi. Aku bosan. Aku lelah. Gadis-gadis yang baru saja kukencani, pada akhirnya kutinggal pergi. Aku mencari. Terus mencari. Namun tak kunjung kudapati. Adakah? Adakah yang bisa menarikku dari kekosongan tak bertepi ini?

 _Tidak. Karena tidak akan ada yang mengerti._

Aku seringkali berlari. Terus berlari. Berlari tanpa henti. Mengejar orang-orang yang memiliki tali ikatan denganku. Mengejar orang-orang yang tak kunjung berhenti untuk sekedar melihat ke arahku. Untuk sekedar memperhatikanku. Untuk sekedar merengkuhku dalam kehangatan yang—seharusnya—mereka beri. Yang kudapati hanyalah pengabaian. Pengabaian tiada henti. Sampai rasanya dadaku terasa sesak dan mau mati. Dan satu fakta, aku pernah kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang mengasihiku.

Dan hal itu kenyataannya membuatku tersungkur. Tercebur dalam lautan hitam tak bertepi. Aku mendapati diriku hilang.

 _Karena kenyataannya aku hanya berteman dengan kekosongan dan kesepian._

"Uchiha! Sasuke Uchiha 'kan?"

Tersentak, aku melirik sekilas pada seseorang yang baru saja menyapaku. Kemudian beralih lagi ke arah buku yang baru saja kubaca. Ah, rasanya… ada sesuatu yang menarik, yang baru saja kulewatkan. Rasanya… ada yang menggoda perhatian dari kedua obsidianku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati dua pasang jade besar itu nampak bersinar menatapku. Menarik kedua mataku untuk tetap tertuju.

"…hn."

 _Siapa dia?_

"Sakura. Namaku, Sakura Haruno. Kita sekelas."

 _Dia membaca …pikiranku._

Aku mencoba kembali untuk tidak peduli.

Karena kupikir, gadis ini pasti sama dengan gadis-gadis yang sering kukencani.

Terlalu banyak berbasa-basi.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu sering mencari buku. Kupikir hobimu cuma bersenang-senang dengan para gadis, eh?"

Aku menutup buku dalam tanganku dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Menghadapkan tubuhku ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Mataku menajam, menatap kedua jade yang tengah menyusuri beberapa kalimat di balik buku dalam genggamannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

 _Dia tertawa._

"Memang." Meski perhatian matanya masih belum berpindah. "Dan aku juga tidak mau tahu."

Kedua sudut bibirku mendadak berkedut. Entah kenapa. Aku mencoba kembali mengabaikannya dan menyusuri buku-buku lain di dalam rak. Melihat-lihat sebentar, kemudian membacanya. Meski rasanya gagal. Gadis di sampingku ternyata lebih menarik perhatian. Aku kembali mengembalikan buku ke dalam rak; dengan helaan napas pendek. Kembali menghadapkan tubuhku ke arahnya. Kembali melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Oi."

 _Matanya menatapku._

"Hm?"

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di tepi rak.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan ketika kau … melihatku?"

Gadis itu mengerjap. Kini sudut ibu jarinya menumpu dagu; nampak menerawangi diriku. Dari bawah ke atas. Berulang-ulang kali.

 _Dia tertawa lagi._

"Maksudmu, aku harus menilai seseorang dalam sekali lihat, begitu?"

Aku menatapnya setengah bosan. "Hn. Yang terlintas dipikiranmu."

Gadis itu menghentikan tawanya dan mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Jawabanku kayaknya bakalan sama kayak gadis-gadis yang lainnya. Yang terlintas dipikiranku 'sih, kau kelihatan tanpa cacat. Kayak pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Tampangmu oke. Disukai banyak gadis. Kau juga cerdas. Tak kelihatan gentar pada apapun. Seperti seorang _strong men_. Kelihatan kayak karang di tengah laut yang lagi diterjang ombak." Gadis itu mendadak tertawa. "Ah, perumpaanku yang terakhir berlebihan."

Aku hanya memandangnya datar.

Ah, kenyataannya memang sama saja. Dia menilaiku sama seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan.

 _Tapi memangnya, apa yang kuharapkan?_

"Tapi beberapa kali aku pernah tidak sengaja melihatmu, rasanya ada hal lain yang bisa kutangkap."

Tatapanku berubah serius. Meski aku tahu ekspresiku nampak mengingkari kalau aku sebenarnya cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataannya barusan. Aku menerawanginya. Menerawangi kedua mata hijau yang kini juga tengah menatapku serius.

 _Apa? Apa yang kautangkap tentangku? Heh?_

"Menggonta-ganti gadis cuma dalam waktu sebentar. Sering kelihatan menyendiri. Rasanya kamu kayak lagi menutupi sesuatu. Padahal kenyataannya, kamu justru ketakutan 'kan?"

 _Kenapa aku merasa tatapannya seperti mengerti diriku?_

"…kamu seperti tidak percaya orang lain untuk menjadi tempatmu bersandar. Padahal kenyataannya, kamu membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar 'kan? Aku salah atau benar?" Gadis itu menatapku penuh keyakinan. Meski setelahnya dia mengembalikan arah pandangnya kepada buku lagi. Lalu, dia tertawa. "Aduh, omonganku jadi terkesan sok tahu dan sok puitis begitu."

 _Dan kenapa bisa menebak dengan tepat sasaran, begitu?_

Aku tidak membuka suara lagi. Tidak menanggapi ucapannya yang terakhir. Dan dia juga tidak memilih untuk kembali berbicara. Hening kembali menyambangi kami. Aku kembali menyomot buku secara asal dari dalam rak dan membacanya—lagi. Meski aku selalu mengamati gadis itu dari sudut mataku. Mata hijaunya yang teduh itu. Yang memancarkan sesuatu yang aneh namun menarik perhatian itu—yang kini terfokus pada bukunya lagi itu. Aku salah menilai gadis ini. Betul-betul salah.

 _Karena dia berbeda._

 _Benar-benar berbeda._

 _Dia memperhatikanku. Lebih dari sekedar memperhatikan._

"Uchiha, sudah menemukan buku yang kau mau?"

Aku menutup buku dan memandang ke arahnya. Menatap sekali lagi wajahnya yang cerah dan unik. Menatap garis bibirnya yang melengkung. Dan aku kembali menemukan kedua jade besar yang sejak tadi entah kenapa seolah memanggilku untuk tetap tertuju. Aku kembali mendapati perasaan menyenangkan yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah kurasakan. Yang perlahan-lahan mengakar di dadaku. Perasaan yang kurindukan.

 _Dia seperti sinar yang mememanggilku di ujung lorong gelapku._

 _Dan membuatku tersadar bahwa aku menemukan apa yang selama ini aku cari-cari._

"Hn. Sudah kutemukan."

Dan aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku. Tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali.

.

.

.

 _Aku menemukanmu._

.

 **Fin**


End file.
